


An Average Among Us Game

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Im tired of the high effort fanfics in this lobby. I seek to lower the brain cells of the ao3 collective to that of an average among us player.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	An Average Among Us Game

It was ten seconds into the game. Red called an emergency meeting.

"YELLOW SUS", said Red.

"Am not," said Yellow.

"Ok," said everyone.

Yellow was not an imposter.

Ten seconds into the next round, Black called an emergency meeting. 

"Red is acting hella hostile," said Black. "That's sus."

"Okay, you're right, but I have an alibi," said Red. "Yellow was following me."

Red was not an imposter.

Everyone was tired of the emergency meetings so they all ran off to do their tasks. A dead body was discovered.

"It's Blue," said White.

"No," said Cyan.

Cyan was not an imposter.

White called an emergency meeting next. "Guys vote blue this time," they said.

"What no it's not me," said Blue.

"I saw you vent," said White.

"No u," said Blue.

White was not an imposter.

Brown called an emergency meeting.

"It's definitely Blue man," said Brown.

Blue left the game.

"Skip?" asked Brown.

"Ok," said everyone.

No one was ejected.

Purple was found dead next.

"Brown's acting hostile," said Orange.

"I caught one imposter," said Brown.

Brown was not an imposter.

The next round, Black killed Lime.

Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke guyz plz


End file.
